


The Warmer, The Better

by GrumpyFlynn



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Soft Boyos, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyFlynn/pseuds/GrumpyFlynn
Summary: Its a cold winter night and Arin's heater broke in his apartment. Nothing like some good ol' cuddling can't fix??





	The Warmer, The Better

"S-shit" Arin shivers. "Did it get colder in here or is it just me?" 

"Y-yea" Barry responds "Brian went over to see if anything is wrong with your heater" 

Brian walks back into the living room, shivering as he sat back between Arin and Barry. 

"Well your heater is fucked." Brian says 

"Heh-heh heater machine b-broke." Barry jokes to himself 

"Let's just go to my room or something?" Arin suggests "It's gotta be a bit warmer in there" 

They were wrong. In fact it was colder in Arin's room. Luckily Brian found some spare blankets in Arin's closet. 

They all got into bed together. Arin wrapped himself around Barry as Barry wrapped himself around Brian. 

It was warm finally. Arin pressed his face into Barry's back and let out a sigh of relief since Barry's back was warm as hell. Brian's face however was in Barry's shoulder and he scooted upwards and began leaving little kisses at Barry's neck. Barry smiled and wrapped around Brian even tighter. 

"I love you guys." Arin says as hes half asleep. 

"Love you too Arin" Barry says and Brian lets out a loud snore. 

Barry and Arin giggle and close their eyes and slowly drift off to sleep. 

***********  
The next morning was filled with a wave of heat in Arin's room. 

Turns out the heater wasn't broken in the first place. Brian had to pee at 2 am and noticed the giant space heater wasn't even plugged in. Brian might have a PhD but he sure feels stupid right now. 

And it was nice warming up with his boyfriends. After he used the bathroom he returned to bed and smiled at the sight of his two favorite boys. 

Cold bedroom or not, they'd always be there for each other and to warm each other up.


End file.
